Sunny Disposition
by DDVZ
Summary: Sequel to The Night Forbids You! REVISED! Rated Teen for dark overtones...Some thoughts may be considered too dark and somewhat mature...I may change the rating later, and will change it upon request.
1. Sunny Disposition: Version 2

"It's been a month now..." Yumi sighed as she got ready for school. She picked up her backpack and went out the front door, grabbing a pop-tart as it projected out of the toaster. Perhaps it was hot, but she felt utterly drained as soon as the sun rays hit her skin. Permeated with radiation, each ray magnified to thousands of intensities higher than the crest of any wave should be...all refracted onto her body, as if the surrounding world recieved no light at all...and in its absence was covered in a hopeless cloak of darkness.  
This photic aura sustained her in this dark sub-world filled with the cruelest, the most evil of creatures...God's abominations. She could still see a faint red glow coming from the tar-black pavement; he had been there but a month ago. How many more times would she see him die? How many more times would she hear his voice again as her mind slipped off into sweet subconcious recapitulation of past events?  
Was it fealty? Was she loyal to him? Could she even say his name without spitting...well, without puking? Red-hot tears smoldered in her eyes, eliciting waterfalls from her corneas in a never-ending salty river straight from her tear ducts. He had told her once that she was beautiful when she cried...hell, he had told her she was beautiful in every way, every instance, every circumstance upon every body part within every potential occasion...yet he did so silently.  
But they both knew...they could both hear his thoughts clear as a bell tolling throughout a small town at midnight. The sun glared menacingly, trying to eek out a few more slivers of light.  
She walked with a smile raised across the pavement...mp3 player blasting...hands quaking...thoughts erratic and terrifying even to herself. Sometimes she wondered if she was the same as the others, who somehow could never see or understand her plight no matter how many times she bemoaned her fate. no matter how many times she regailed their myriad of adventures, recounting each and every time they so much as glanced at each other.  
She had, in truth, become utterly obsessed and grimly fascinated with death; it was always on her mind.  
Even as her mind relapsed into earth-shattering levels of depression, at least to her, she still wondered how it would be if still more died or if she died before them.  
She smiled, an ever-smile as transparent panacea erased itself from her face.

Zoom 1 year:  
"Another day...I really need a beer." But minors can't drink...not even if forgetting would stop the quaking...would make her body start acting normal again. She was tired of her heart constantly beating, her eyes never closing...sleeping only by passing out. No bodily function known to man worked anymore...she needed another's comfort. Yet, know it seemed that her friends had moved on in this time of peace. They no longer had a binding chain, especially with the loss of "hIm."  
"It is all their fault. If they wanted to help they should've asked a year ago." Always taunting her with false advertising; she wanted so much to give in and pretend. Pretending does not exist, not when the sun still burns against your back. Always dizzy...Sissy was pregnant of course. That was HIs legacy. hiS only legacy. His last effort. HiS last effort. HIS last effort.  
Why did she get to die and leave Yumi all by herself? Why did Ulrich have to go? "Why did you have to go Ulrich?"  
The sun merely laughed. Acid rain poured down, icy wind shuddered, and blackness enveloped her once again. Still, her lips would attempt to form a weak smile, even if noone paid it any attention anymore.  
The sun set, as the crescent moon, a sickle, drifted up into the sky: a purple haze of confusion and utter despair.

The purple fog beckons once more...


	2. Sunny Disposition: Version 1

It had been three months and still the sun was an unwelcome sight each morning. Yumi closed her blinds, thinking about what she had seen all those days ago. It's not every morning that you find a friend dead in the middle of the street.

She hated waking up and wished she could remain in her nocturnal reveries. An unspoken phobia, the sun never changed...but the moon, it always changes—it will always have a different appearance each night. She began walking to school, still lost in her private thoughts.

School would always be school; it was always spurious and lackluster. Everything in her life was now...even eating seemed tedious. She had been to a psychologist already, but everyone knows that they can only help people with minor issues, nothing to such an extent as this.

And the fact would always maintain that it was her house--it was her fault. No matter what she did the guilt never disappeared. Daily she would inquire to herself how the world got along so well, when in her mind there existed hell. She didn't even love him anymore—of that she was certain. It was all just guilt now. Guilt. It's evil, that's what it is.

Her friends had tried to absolve the situation, but she persisted in her gloom. Even Sissy had tried. "_Sissy...Jesus. Everyone knows that he fucked that slut raw. She had been badly bruised the night of THEIR date. But daddy-dearest acquiesces with his lovesick bitch: she just tripped a few times--that's all_." She pulled her hair just to make sure it was still there. It seemed like her whole body had numbed into a state of just-barely-working. "_If it was gone...it wouldn't matter."_

What made it worse was the knowledge that she and others had tried to act like it never happened. "_As if one could repress such a close friend…"_ She had even tried sex. Odd was only too eager. It was great...but you still have to wake up the next morning. "_And why do you? What's wrong with sleeping life away? That's the only time hardship is gone. That's why sleep is the first recommended cure for any given problem..."_

She had arrived. School was school; class was class. A boy met her in the janitor's closet; so she could sleep the afternoon away. "_At least, I wake up to the moon...the ever-changing moon._" ---------------------------------------------**P**  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------R --e.  
****---------------------------------------------------------------------------a**


End file.
